broken flower
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Quiero abrirte y romperte de adentro hacía afuera. ;naraku&kagome.


(**&**)

Naraku siente cierta fascinación con romper las cosas.

-hay una flor. Pero ya no. y son pétalos pero ya no existen-.

Empezó cuando era sólo un patético humano –furioso arrasador loco-, cuando ahogó a uno de sus amigos por accidente –o quizás no. no lo es si se desea-. Sus ojos fundiéndose. Onigumo estaba aterrado pero sus manos no soltaban el cuello.

-él se tragó su vida, bebiendo sorbito a sorbito y oh, pero que vacío están sus ojos-.

Onigumo después salió corriendo, escapando de los demás aldeanos antes de que se dieran cuenta. Para ese momento sus manos ya estaban secas –que mal. Le tiemblan. Y quieren estar húmedas de nuevo-.

-es primavera y todo está lleno de colores y rojo, rojo, rojo-.

(**&**)

Onigumo se volvió loquito. Poco a poco pero tan intensamente que no le dejaba respirar –así que le quitaba el aire a otros-, y pero que necesidad tan extraña. Onigumo comenzó a matar animales –sus ojos huecos, sus manos tibias-.

Pero evitaba hacerlo con personas, hasta que la rabia lo nublaba y todo se volvía de-ses-pe-ran-tellameantefuriossso y sus manos volvían a arrancar fuertemente sus alientos.

Y luego, luego venían los incendios, los gritos, las suplicas, la madera al quemarse, cayendo pesada y luego la nada, la destrucción y el humo en sus pulmones.

Sus dedos trémulos y su piel roja y cálida.

-hay cenizas y mucha ceguera y que hermoso es después el amanecer-.

(**&**)

La primera vez que la vio bajo la luz del fuego pensó que tenía una piel de nieve. Se movía delicadamente y con armonía y sus ojos profundos llenos de vida le recordó al fuego cuando se alzaba hacía el cielo.

Sus manos frescas y que linda se veía con ese hakama rojo, las llamas hacían sombras sobre su carita y Onigumo decidió que la quería para él, -para romperla y salpicarle el rostro de rubí-.

Pero ella no quiso. -En realidad él nunca le preguntó pero tampoco debía de hacerlo-.

Onigumo perdió el razonamiento y la ira se apoderó de él con mucho salvajismo, lo manejó, lo transformó y sus dedos pararon de retorcerse cuando la mató.

Naraku la vio arder mientras una tenue sonrisa se asomaba. Que sí, ella es más hermosa entre la hoguera.

-y de la campanilla sólo quedaron vestigios de blanco desbaratado-.

(**&**)

Cuando Kagome apareció Naraku tenía los ojos negros sedientos de mucho dolor, del crujir y de los huesos romperse –la esperanza la alegría el calor-. Su sonrisa se había vuelto más torcida y se escurría sigiloso y peligroso, -perturbado. hambriento. caníbal-.

Naraku fue el único que no la confundió con Kikyou. Ella no tenía su piel de porcelana ni su belleza que cegaba y dolía y _quiero triturarte y meterme entre tus costillas_. Kagome era molesta y no tenía esa danza de las flores al caer

cuando se movía.

Naraku la odio desde el primer momento, la odio tanto que se rompió un poco y las heridas le desgarraron la sonrisa. Los dedos inquietos y los monstruos furiosos.

Y nunca había deseado tanto destruir a alguien como cuando fijó sus ojos en sus manos decididas y estúpidamente valientes.

(**&**)

De alguna manera él sabía que las cosas iban a terminar así:

Kagome secuestrada. Kagome que se resistía y pedía, rogaba y suplicaba. Las facciones del híbrido se crispaban porque ella lo hacía por Inuyasha. Por sus amigos. Por todos menos por ella.

Naraku la odiaba tanto, pero tanto que a veces sólo sentía la necesidad de arrancarle el corazón y bebérselo y que se muera de una puta vez. Pero no lo hacía, porque quería verla primero rota –los pulmones agujerados. el aliento imperceptible. el alma hecho añicos que suenan llorosos en su boca-.

Pero ella era muy resistente. Naraku le había plantado tantas dudas en su cabeza pero Kagome seguía tozuda con el corazón palpitando como un colibrí. Ella era tan tontamente buena y a Naraku la paciencia se le agotaba.

Sin embargo seguía siendo humana y todos los de su especie siempre se rasgan, todos sin excepción.

-Naraku le clavó los dedos en su cuello y la visualizó ahogada, con la mirada perdida y el pecho reventado-.

(**&**)

Si no podía magullar su alma, pues le iba a escarbar la carne.

-los dedos clavados en su piel. su lengua entre sus dedos. sus manos pulsando su vientre-.

La primera vez fue algo alucinante. Había mucha sal, muchos golpes y gritos que se fueron silenciando tan pronto Naraku le metió los dedos. Ella pataleó pero Naraku logró quitarle la ropa de un tirón y luego comenzó a torturarla lamiéndole cada poro que tenía.

Kagome temblaba como una hoja. Todo era tan doloroso. Naraku sonreía y que bien se sentía dentro de ella, su calidez le impulsiva a seguirle hincándole los dientes en sus mejillas y chuparle las lágrimas y

Qué bonita se vía cuando sus pestañas intentaban retener su llanto. Ella no hacía nada porque él era tan frío y tan brusco y detestaba que él sonriera mientras le clavaba los dedos en sus muslos.

-todo es tan desolado. gélido. solitario y quiere volver a casa

_¿Por qué Inuyasha no viene?_

Y se partía, se partía-

(**&**)

Naraku pensó que tan pronto viera algún indicio de que Kagome se estuviera quebrando la mataría o simplemente la devolvería atormentada a sus ridículos amigos –miradas desoladas manos rabiosas corazones podridos-.

Pero no fue así. No podía dejar de acosarla con sus palabras y de al mismo tiempo succionarle la bondad con sus dedos, ahora tibios por sus lágrimas salinas -por estar tanto tiempo dentro de ella-.

Naraku estaba tan absurdamente encantado con su sufrimiento que había perdido el interés en arrasar aldeas.

-resulta que Kagome era bastante peculiar y terca pero que mujer más estúpida –.

Se sentía extasiado y no cabía de la dicha al saber que todo saldría como él lo planeaba. No sólo la estaba descomponiendo sino que además debilitaba al grupito de Inuyasha.

Y aunque el odio es bastante poderoso, nadie le ganaba a Naraku en oscuridad. Él siempre estaría un paso más adelante. –porque es solo restos putrefactos y Onigumo era

-y Kagome no podía soportar tanto frío.

Inuyasha le abrigaba pero no estaba y rogaba por no cerrar los ojos

(**&**)

"¿Haces esto porque te recuerdo a Kikyou?"

El silencio se cortó y Naraku frunció el ceño irritado.

"No, hago esto porque me gusta lastimarte"

Kagome frunció su boca sin comprender como alguien podía ser tan cruel –pero no es humano, es abismo, rocoso y negro y mucho veneno que le carcome-

"Podrás mancillar mi cuerpo todo lo que quieras, pero mi alma es mía y mi corazón de Inuyasha" respondió seguramente, el kimono que llevaba puesto le protegía levemente del frío.

Naraku sonrió irónico.

"No me importa tu corazón. Yo no te amo" le pasó una mano por su cabello azabache y se agarró de sus raíces.

"Pero fuiste humano. Onigumo está en ti y él… él amó"

Naraku le jaló fuertemente el cabello y Kagome soltó un quejido. Estaba tan furioso y ¿cómo es posible que sea tan idiota?-

"Zorrita, no intentes hacerte la lista."

Kagome sonrió –rota cálida brillante

"Naraku, si no fuera así, ¿por qué estás tan molesto?"

Le cacheteó tan pronto terminó su frase. La detestaba con todo su ser, tanto que a veces se veía incapaz de seguir aguantando su existencia; pero sabía cuál era su truco: confundirlo con su parte humana la cual se negaba a darle importancia.

-Naraku se rompió un poco. Su cabeza apretada y que alguien la apague porque le escoce los ojos-.

(**&**)

Kagome sabía que la iban a rescatar porque bueno, siempre lo hacen y Naraku es un pendejo.

-son un grupo una familia. respiran y laten por las mismas heridas y

morirás-

Naraku lo lamentó pero no lo demostró porque hey, tenía una fachada de malo y de _sabía que lo harías_ que mantener y

Todo está en la cabeza y no necesita un corazón para romper un alma.

-tan frágil y son como las hojas en invierno

inexistentes-

Ella se rompió –la inocencia arrebatada la fuerza extirpada la carne hecha picadillo-, pero su voluntad seguía intacta y la rabia y no, ella sintió pena y

-Soy indestructible, soy Kagome Higurashi y

Soy temperamentalmente bu-e-na.

eso no me lo podrás quitar

porque

si lo tocarás te desprenderías-

(Onigumo siempre estuvo roto y es quizás que por eso que Naraku no gane.

_Morirás solo. _–sonrisa cínica y oh, sólo eras una marioneta más-

Las flores están rotas y los pétalos se esfuman y nunca podrás alcanzarlas.

)

(**&**)


End file.
